


Poppers

by Lilly_C



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-16
Updated: 2008-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a challenge, prompt was lost.</p><p>Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Poppers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge, prompt was lost.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Waking up alone was a part of her clandestine relationship with Ed. She knew that from when they were just best friends a long time before they became a couple but now it’s different. She’s alone for the first morning in over six months. Hating every second that seemed to drag for an age.

Using her elbows for a little leverage she grumbled at the alarm clock, moving across to Ed’s side of the bed she whimpered as her toes became tangled and her feet lost in-between the poppers on the duvet cover. Heaving a disappointed sigh Serena breathed in his familiar scent as she rested her eyes for a little longer.


End file.
